Meet the Cousins
by Heartless-Jazz
Summary: Cybertron is in chaos. Sentinel Prime is leader while Ultra Magnus heals. Shockwave is still causing trouble, but the jet twins have a plan that just might be crazy enough to work in the forms of their red and yellow cousins. Written with my sis Yami.


_**(A/N and Disclaimer: We own nothing of transformers. We only play around with them lol. This was written with my sis yaminonekomata on Da. I hope you enjoy it and let me know if you have any ideas or want more. See ya! ) **_

Sentinel Prime. Leader of the Autobot forces. Well, temporarily anyway. At least until Ultra Magnus was in functioning condition once more. The commander's attack had been a huge blow to their army sending their progress back stellar cycles.

"Uh!" yelled the great chin mech in frustration as threw the every growing pile of data pads to the floor with a swipe of his hand. "How does Ultra Magnus do this?!" Paperwork and strategy had never been his strong points. He preferred to let other mechs handle it and then take the credit. Thing went much smoother that way.

He was about to continue his inner mini-rant when the doors slid open revealing his current second. Sentinel had chosen Jazz for his second for many reasons. Two of the main ones being, he trusted the cyber ninja greatly and the other …Jazz was one of the few mechs that could actually put up with him.

Play in cool, Sentinel placed his legs on the desk's surface leaning back in his chair like he hadn't a care in the world. "Jazz, what brings you here today? I thought you were supposed to be running training missions with Jetstorm and Jetfire."

Before the ninja could answer, laughter filled the room as the twins entered. "You are hearing that brother?" teased Jetstorm as he took his place on one side of Jazz. "He is saying my name first again."

" Remember, brother, they are always leaving best at the end." Jetfire grinned as he took his place beside Jazz only to abandon it for a perch upon Sentinels desk. He poked his commander's chin in awe. "I have been seeing this human show about opening up others and learned somethings. Maybe chin is a tumor?"

Jazz sighed as Jetstorm added his own opinion. "One thing is for sure, Brother. Is not being Lupus."

Sentinel growled slightly slapping at Jetfire's hand warningly making the mech laugh and move back to his standard place. "Jazz, I thought I told you not to let them watch that earth junk. It will rot their processors."

"Brother, does he be saying it by experience?" By now both twins were on the floor holding their sides as their laugher echoed off the walls.

Jetfire pointed as Sentinels' facial platting started to turn a dark red. "Look! Now he is changing colors!"

"Cool it, guys." Jazz enjoyed a poke at Sentinel as much a the next mech, but he always did know when to stop. Something the twins had yet to learn. "We didn't come here to jive SP, ya dig?"

Jetstorm smiled nodding his head his frame still shaking with silent laugher. "We be digging, Mr. Jazz, sir."

A large breath of air escaped Sentinel's intakes as he calmed himself returning to a professional manner. Well..as professional as he could manage anyway. "Why did you come here anyway, Jazz?"

Before Jazz could answer, Jetfire jumped back up actually sitting on Sentinel's shoulder. "We have come to discuss a brilliant plan, Sentinel Prime commander sir, right brother?"

Jetstorm nodded his grin growing by the second as he returned to his feet. "You is being right brother. Smartest plan we've ever been concocting."

"These cats say they know someone that could help track down Shockwave. I figure it was worth a shot." Jazz shrugged a smirk tugging on his facial plating at the twins antics. They were really nothing more than kids anyway; it was better to let them be younglings than to scold them. The war was already a harsh enough environment to grow up in without adding more military protocol.

"Is this true?" Sentinel leaned forward stroking his chin. If it was then just maybe he could bend this situation to his liking.

Jetfire nodded throwing his arm around his blue twins shoulder. "Let us get going!" he announced excitedly as each twin took one of Sentinel's arms pulling the confused mech along. Jazz chuckled following behind them.

"Well, this should be interesting no matter what goes down."

* * *

The gladiator's ring. A highly illegal ring of fighting known for his vicious fighters and its even more vicious regulations. Of course, where else would you look when wanting to fight a few ruthless fighters willing to do anything to get the job done? For the right price anyway.

Sideswipe smirked as he flipped over his twin's shoulder surprising their opponent with a crushing kick to the face laughing loudly.

"Man, they just don't make them like they used to. Right, Sunny?" The red and black mech turned giving his brother an award winning grin knowing just how much his little nickname annoyed the yellow and black bot.

Said twin glared as he reached slamming two other mech's helms together knocking them unconscious. "You're right..these guys are way to easy. Where is the challenge this days?" Normally, Sunstreaker was very careful with his paintjob, but he didn't even fret over it now. There mechs were to weak to do any real damage.

"I know..where is the excitement?" Sides agreed actually pulling one opponents arm from socket. He chuckled kicking the screaming mech over. "These guys are just like fighting sparklings… It's not fair really, ya know. I mean cause…they don't know what they are getting into."

The yellow twin was about to reply when out of no where a smaller mech latched onto his back knocking him off his feet. "Cousin!" yelled Jetfire wrapping his arms around Sunstreaker's chest plating. "I have been missing you!"

"Oh, no!" Sunny reached trying to pull the jet from him failing miserably. "The me this is a nightmare!" All at once he went still and silent off lining his optics.

Sides froze in place blinking his optics in confusion. He called out to Sunstreaker over their bond worried that maybe his brother had glitches or had a spark attack. 'Sunny, what are you doing?'

'If I ignore him, he will leave.'

Sides was just about to explain the error in that logic when Jetstorm landed his face filled with panic. "Oh no, brother! You has killed cousin Sunny! Now how we will kick bad con aft?"

"You guys..he isn't dead.." Sides said rubbing he back of his helm.

Jetstorm and Jetfire shared a look before eached poked a side of Sunstreaker's facial plating. "Oh! He is sleeping! Wake up Cousin now is not time for napping. Now is time for adventure!"

Sunny opened an optic and glared at his younger cousins. "I'm awake knock it off!"

Jetfire grinned ignoring his request. "You are hearing something, brother?"

Catching onto his brother's game, Jetstorm continued to poke. "I'm am hearing nothing but wind brother."

Sides laughed clutching his abdomen. The look on his twins face was just priceless. "I'm sorry, Sunny. But look at their faces. How could you ruin their fun?"

As usual though, the fun was to be ruined as Sentinel Prime rushed onto the field. The area had cleared out when the first two 'elite guard' members had showed leaving the stadium completely empty.

"Jetstorm, Jetfire! Fall in!" commanded the blue mech putting his hand upon his hips. Sides raised an optic as the twins actually obeyed.

"Yes, Sir, Sentinel Prime, sir." said Jetstorm saluting. Both he and Jetfire wore identical smiled as they turned hands wide in a show off fashion.

"We is being wanting you to meet our cousins!"

Sides paused in place. He had been trying to help his brother up but dropped him the moment the attention was back on them. He smiled waving a bit as he grinned sheepishly. "Uh..hello?"


End file.
